Abbadon Steelfang
Abbadon Steelfang is the son of Raydin Steelfang and Virlomi. He is the nephew of Sylarys Steelfang, Sargon Steelfang and Gideon Steelfang. He is the half brother of Annalyse Steelfang and Siris Steelfang and the full brother of Raydin's other children with Virlomi. Birth and Early life Abbadon had a rather uneventful birth in the plane of Euphoria, with nothing special happening to him when he was born. Virlomi raised him in an alternate dimension, thus he aged independently of the world. Abbadon learned to read from a young age and had a massive interest in tinkering, building strange contraptions that somehow could achieve very particular tasks for him, which made his life easier. Unlike his siblings, who dedicated more of their intellect to other pursuits, Abbadon spent much of his childhood studying history and languages. As such, he can speak all currently used tongues and even a few extinct ones. As with most of the Steelfang children, Abbadon learned how to use a sword from his father Raydin. He is relatively skilled at using several other weapons, as well as his natural talents and magic that he had learnt. Events in The New Kingdoms Abbadon is shown to constantly be reading or building fanciful contraptions, some of which are plain failures. He is called upon by his mother to retrieve the water of four Akaviri rivers, where he took his brother Horus with him to do so. Abbadon expressed interest in studying and manipulating the water samples he retrieved from the rivers with his brother. When his mother actually asked him to study it, Abbadon happily obliged. After Abbadon studied the liquid by mixing it with his mother's blood, he still had many unanswered questions. In fact, he was concerned that his mother might be hiding something dangerous, unwilling to speak to the rest of the family about it. He kept quiet about it, though. Appearance and Personality Abbadon is shown to be quite unaware of his surroundings when he is immersed in work. He frequently reads and falls asleep with books on his face. Abbadon also makes many dangerous contraptions, such as how he almost shot his mother with a badly made triple wristbow. He has a fascination with dwemer contraptions and has a whole collection of them in his study. However, when not engaged in any sort of activity, Abbadon is relatively discerning. He is mostly careful about what he does, rarely taking huge risks and calculating his actions steps ahead. He is capable of quick thinking to fulfill most tasks. Abbadon actually has a dark side. If he is angered enough, he will simply drop what he is doing and aim to cause maximal hurt to the aggressor or irritant via any means possible and generally uses unreasonable amounts of force. He is generally mild tempered and easygoing, though, having almost no interest in most people. Abbadon seems closest to his brother Horus in his family. He is one of the few people who has ever had a normal conversation with Siris. The three brothers are known to enjoy games together. Also, Abbadon enjoys pinching his sister Annalyse, like his "elder" brothers. Appearance wise, Abbadon has shoulder length white hair, the almost distinctive blue, slit pupiled eyes of his family (with a slight greenish overlay) and very fair skin. In fact, Abbadon's skin is very, very pale, as he rarely goes out under the sunlight, making him look slightly sickly, even though he is perfectly healthy. Abbadon is also skinnier than most of his brothers, his muscles being smaller, even though his strength is equivalent to their's. His thinness is exaggerated by his height, as he stands at 6'11, taller than his brother Siris. When Abbadon flies, he gains a pair of energy wings that burn with green flame, projecting from what appears to look like metal plates. His true wings are three pairs of white wings. Powers and Abilities Abbadon, being a vampire of the Steelfang Strain, has enhanced strength, speed and endurance, enabling him to overpower enemies easily in physical combat. Abbadon can fence and fight with his bare fists with unrealistic prowess, as with most of his male siblings and many of his female ones. Abbadon is also capable of fighting using chains and flails with considerable skill, other than using his sword. Abbadon possesses extreme intelligence and wisdom, from an unknown source. It might be a natural talent of his, or it might be magical in nature, gifting him with the knowledge to use all spells in existence and to create any spell within his imagination. Abbadon is shown to frequently engage his great intellect to aid him in his primarily academic pursuits, unlike many of his far lazier siblings. Abbadon is capable of telepathic communication. His skills with mental magic is not well known, but he can form impenetrable psionic shields that prevent anyone from accessing his mind. He also possesses raw willpower that can easily kill a mental mage who attempts to access his mind through exhaustion. Abbadon has extreme energy projection capabilities, as with most of his family members, projecting lime green beams that emit black mists when he projects pure magicka. He likewise projects green lightning, green flame and in fact most of his magic is green in colour. Abbadon possesses the ability to summon demonic swarms of supernatural locusts, insects, arachnids, crows or a combination of such to do his bidding. He can use them to form defensive screens, attack enemies or perform other tasks. The attacks of his summons are toxic and he can rapidly kill many people by performing the summons, although he can also use them for utility. Abbadon's power can also summon a swarm of inanimate things, like knives or arrows, but he can't direct them except with telekinesis, as they are not living, so it's quite pointless for him to do so, especially since controlling a whole swarm of inanimate objects is magicka intensive. As a side effect, Abbadon's fingers can secrete armor melting toxins that corrode both steel and flesh, aiding his unarmed combat. These poisons stop any form of healing and causes flesh undergo necrosis rapidly, killing his opponents in a brutal fashion. He can also accelerate the poisons at his opponents, to hit them at range as a ranged attack. Abbadon's summons are as easy to destroy as any strong daedra is. A sufficiently powerful mage can simply stop most, or all of his summoned swarms, simply by using a strong enough cloak spell that deals pure magical damage. Abbadon's swarms are immune to elemental damage, though. Abbadon can use the phrase "let the pestilence claim all. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust". This gives him a greater ability to create swarms, and lets him create a swarm of anything. Also, Abbadon gains total control over swarms he makes, which allows him to use inanimate objects much more powerfully. Abbadon can also compress swarms into solid masses when this power is active. Abbadon's ocular power let him destroy the concept of cohesion and cooperation. This lets him do mundane tasks such as breaking up alliances and friendships by thinking about it, or much more destructive tasks, like making the cells in a living organism all reject the organism and other cells, which causes decoherence of the entire body. By destroying the cohesion between molecules, Abbadon's vision can even disintegrate things. Abbadon has a powerful fear inducing vision that all the members of the Steelfang family possess. He can create vivid fear simply by locking eyes with anyone. Like the rest of his family, Abbadon can summon Tranquil Guardians and Daedric Succubi to do his bidding. He can manipulate life forces and perform vampiric abilities. Abbadon can also freely access the daedric plane of Euphoria. Abbadon can fly on his wings at supersonic speeds. Abbbadon can learn magic intuitively and he can master spells and even derive new spells just by looking at one spellcasting event, due to his natural intelligence and will to apply it. He can even create magical replicates of any power that exists. Equipment Abbadon, as with most Steelfang family members, wields a sword. In his case, his sword is named "Death's Recall". It is a glassy black sword with an ornate hilt, seemingly made of ebony, except much shinier and unbreakable. The weapon can create energy shard swarms that Abbadon can use for offence or defence. The sword also phases through armor if Abbadon wills it, transforming into a collimation of subatomic particles that do damage directly to to soul. Abbadon draws his sword by pulling it out of a black book that appears floating above him when he summons the weapon. Due to his inventive nature, it is likely Abbadon has many, many odd weapons of different shapes and sizes, some of them mechanized. He has a wristbow made of ebony strapped on his left arm, which fires three darts at once, also made of ebony. The wristbow is incredibly hard to draw and fire for a normal mortal. Abbadon wears a set of black armor that allows for good movement without compromising protection. The gauntlets contain mechanisms that can cause blades to slide out from his bracers, behind his hand, for swift stabs, when he clenches his fists. These blades are further attached to magical chain, allowing them to fire out and extend indefinitely. Using these, Abbadon can pull objects to himself or vice versa, as well as strike at ranged targets. He can also use the chains as garrotes. Trivia * Abbadon's ability to summon locust swarms is based on his namesake, Abbadon, an angel/demon who can summon swarms of locusts to devour the world. * Abbadon can be regarded as a geek or nerd. * Abbadon plays the drums for his brothers when they make music together. In fact, he is almost as fanatical about making music as his brother. * Abbadon's default armor is based on Sauron's armor from Lord of the Rings. He doesn't wear the helmet, though, instead wearing a hood. He can change the form of his armor, like his siblings. * Abbadon almost never reads fiction, even though he clearly enjoys doing so, since he is mostly reading the instruction manuals written by himself. * Abbadon's long hair is a result of him being too lazy to have it cut every now and then, not because he actually keeps it long. Of his siblings, he is the most unkempt. * Abbadon is willing to do silly things if they are the fastest, safest way to solve a problem, such as using a hankerchief soaked with his own urine as a mask against sleep inducing compounds. Alternate Art Abbadon Steelfang Swarm Bringer.jpg|Abbadon Steelfang, Angel of Pestilence and Sickness, bringer of Decay and Atrophy. Abbadon Steelfang Close Up.jpg|Old Portrait of Abbadon, did a while ago Abbadon Steelfang of the Swarm.jpg|Newer Abbadon pic, done in anime style. Updated armor Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Spellswords Category:Vampires Category:Half-Breeds Category:Steelfang Vampires Category:Demigods Category:The New Kingdoms